Changing the color of keratinous fibers, particularly hair, represents an important aspect of modern cosmetics. It serves as a way to adapt the appearance of the hair either in keeping with current fashion trends or to reflect the personal wishes of the individual. The person skilled in the art is familiar with various options for changing hair color. Hair color can be changed temporarily through the use of direct coloring agents. In this process, ready-to-use coloring agents are diffused from the dyes into the hair fiber. Coloring with direct coloring agents is associated with minor hair damage, but one disadvantage is that coloring obtained with direct coloring agents offers low hold stability and is soon washed out of the hair.
If the consumer wishes to obtain a long-lasting coloring result or a tint which is lighter than his or her original hair color, typically oxidative color changing agents are used. For permanent, intensive coloring with corresponding authenticity properties, “oxidation dyes” are used. Such dyes usually contain oxidation dye precursors, substances called developer components, and coupling components, which combine to constitute the actual coloring agents under the effects of the oxidizing agents. Oxidation dyes are notable for their long-lasting dyeing results.
In the hairdressing salon setting, the level 3 colorations are used particularly often. Level 3 colorations are oxidative dyes with particularly good stability and very effective gray coverage capability.
This good stability and good gray coverage can be achieved due to a high ammonia content in the colorations, which causes the hair to swell significantly and consequently allows the oxidation dye precursors to diffuse into the hair at a high rate. In the case of dark tints of the level 3 colorations, the content of oxidation dye precursors is also relatively high. But this high ammonia content is also associated with substantial hair damage.
At home, those who prefer not to expose their hair to such substantial damage every time they dye it can decide to use level 2 products instead. The level 2 products are also oxidative dyes, but they contain less ammonia, or alternative alkalizing agents which do not cause the hair to swell as much are used instead of ammonia. In the home user market, level 3 and level 2 products are packaged separately and are marketed as distinct products, so the user can choose and apply either a level 3 product or a level 2 product.
In the hairdressing salon, the hairdresser offers the customer a much more extensive spectrum of shading options. Thus, a complete range of level 3 dyes includes an extremely varied palette coloring creams, each of which is mixed with the usual composition of level 3 oxidizing agents shortly before use. For reasons of capacity and storage, the hairdresser will avoid keeping a complete range of both level 3 and level 2 shading products.